Nada Mas
by babe201
Summary: "She was head over heels for you for seventeen years! And you didn't even care!" Sasuke glared at him but had nothing to say. He looked back at Sakura, once she noticed, she smiled and waved politely. No Flames Accepted


**Nothing More**

"I want you to meet Amaya." Sasuke said. Amaya smiled happily and put her hand out toward people. "It's very nice to meet you all!" she said in a sweet and cheery voice. When she went to Sakura, she had to smile. "Hi!" she said happily.

"Hello!" Sakura said grinning. She was _gorgeous_. She had the sweetest honey brown hair with very light grey eyes. Her cherry lips were full and smooth. She had an angel face with the sweetest and breathtaking smile. "It's nice to meet you!" Sakura said happily. Sasuke couldn't help by eye her attitude towards his girlfriend.

**XXX**

"You were always there for me when I needed you. I want to thank you for that. Amaya, would you marry me?" Sasuke asked on one knee, in front of everyone. Amaya grinned and threw her fragile hourglass body towards him, crying. She kissed his forehead and held him while he was on his knees, holding her.

**XXX**

"Sakura, I want you to be my maid of honor!" Amaya said grinning. Sakura smiled happily. "It would be my honor." She said, her eyes bright with the porcelain joy she felt.

**XXX**

Sakura walked down the aisle with her best friends, wearing the same dresses. They all wore a light purple dress that was down to their ankles. They were all grinning; Sakura smiled watching Sasuke and his nervous look.

She found that he was a good man that just needed some time to come out. And here he was, getting married. She found that after two years of crying and praying that one day he would go to her, it was not possible.

They were simply not meant to be. So she would simply move on, watching Amaya give him the happiness that she was never able to give him. All the while that the wedding took place, Sakura's eyes remained bright and her smile of porcelain was plastered on her face as she watched Sasuke say his vows to his wife.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest finally said. At that moment, Sakura only thought of one thing. And once she went home, she wrote it down: _'_

**_I have always loved you Sasuke… always… so if you're happy… I'll always be happy… I promise to be there to protect you and Amaya _**

**_and to support your love… as if it were the love that I had always dreamed of with you… I know I was foolish to think that one day you _**

**_would be with me… but if you found love, I'll always cherish it, even though it'll never be ours... I now see that we can never be, and _**

**_strangely enough… I can live like that… because I'd rather have you here and not with me, then be without you at all… I know there is _**

**_nothing more… but I promise to be there for you even though I'll never have a chance to tell you… and when I die, knowing that I was _**

**_there, even though you didn't need me… I'll die happy because I'll die complete… I promise I'll never be with anyone… because if I can't _**

**_give you my heart, then I will hide it from everything else… you will always be my love Sasuke… _****_I promise'_**

**XXX**

Twenty four and still a virgin… why was it such a big deal? Sakura pondered this while cleaning her office of all of the paperwork Tsunade needed help in. "Sakura… you think you have room for one more patient?" an assistant asked smiling.

"Of course!" she replied happily. Her grin turned into a smile as she saw Sasuke with training bruises. The assistant left them alone. Sasuke stared at her as she remained smiling. She had always been so short and tiny and fragile.

But that didn't stop her from growing into a beautiful woman. Her former short jaw length hair was down to her rear, stopping just at the back of her thigh. She has her bangs slightly covering her eyes. Her features grew as well, not too big but not too small. She wore a simple black shirt and black jeans with black heels. Her hair simply had one strand of each side of her front hair clipped to the back loosely.

"Have a seat and I'll fix you in no time." She said with a smile. "So how is Mrs. Uchiha?" Sakura asked smiling. "…With someone else" He replied with no tone. Sakura stopped writing and turned to him. "What?" she asked in disbelief.

"She fell in love." He said staring at Sakura with half lidded eyes. 'Love' Sakura repeated without a sound avoiding gaze with Sasuke. 'There is no such thing for me.' "I'm so sorry Sasuke… I thought…" Sakura trailed off and shook her head as she walked over to him and began to heal him. She noticed that he no longer wore the ring he was supposed to be wearing.

She continued to heal him. Once she finished, not even marks were left, leaving his body in the perfect state it had always been. She stepped back and crossed her arms. "You should be fine now." She said with a smile. "Thank you." He said.

Her smile faded. Twelve years ago, he said the same thing before he left. "It's nothing to give thanks for." She said, another fake yet believable smile came to her face. 'I hate hearing your 'thank you'. Please don't ever say it to me again.' She thought sadly.

That was it… he could only grace her with a thank you. "Sakura?" he asked turning around. "Would you like to hang out with Naruto and I?" he asked. Sakura smiled and shook her head. "No thank you." She said gently. "Why not?" 'Why lie?' she asked herself.

"I'm not in the mood today… I'm tired and I just want to go home." She said with a smile. "May I walk you home?" Sasuke asked. "No… it's fine, I don't live far from here." "Why not?" "Because… I don't want to be a burden." She said.

"You're not. I just want to walk you home." "Sasuke's please don't I like walking by myself." She said. Sasuke remained staring at his former teammate. "Have a good night Sasuke. Go home and have pleasant dreams dear." She said.

Once she realized what she added at the end, she paused, realizing he was not leaving. 'Please tell me you didn't notice that.' She prayed. Sasuke walked over to her and stood behind her. She cleared her throat. "Sorry." She said. Sasuke shook his head. "It's alright." He said. Sakura turned around and bowed her head lightly, "Well, good night." She said lightly before leaving him alone in the office.

**XXX**

"Sakura! It's great to see you again!" Ino yelled happily. Sakura looked around and saw that everyone from her childhood was at the reunion. Her eyes fell on Sasuke and noticed he was staring right at her.

Sakura looked away and grinned at Ino. Ino then took her by the wrist and led her to a different room. "What's up with you?" Ino asked with her devious smile. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Sasuke obviously likes you but you've been avoiding me, and don't tell me you haven't because I know you better." Sakura remained quiet. "He's just not for me. I mean I like him too… but he's my friend and I would never want anything like that to get in the way of what… little we have together. I just cannot see him that way anymore." She said.

Ino sighed but her grin soon reappeared. "Wanna hear what happened with Amaya?" Ino asked. Sakura's eyes widened. "No, it's none of my business." "Oh come on… I'm going to tell you anyway." Ino said.

"Sasuke found Amaya with another man in their bed!" she said. "What? How? I saw her at the wedding and every time we hung out, I can't believe she would do that." Sakura said surprised. "The only reason she hung out with you was to rub it in your face that she had something that you could've never had." Ino said.

"I don't care Ino, really I don't. I'm just glad to be there for him when he needs me." Sakura said smiling. Ino looked down at her best friend sadly. "I went two fricken months without talking to you… just because Amaya was around." She said. Sakura's smile faded. "That shouldn't matter… we're friends and it's all in the past now." She said smiling.

"How did you manage to stay so kind?" she asked her. "I just have to think to myself that… nothing is here to stay… not family… not love… not anything… so why be sad when you leave the world once you die? You should live your life without fear and sadness and just keep going." Sakura asked. Ino was shocked at her friend's response but took it none the less.

Once they walked back inside, Sasuke's eyes landed on her once again as she hugged Hinata. "Why are you always looking at her?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed. Naruto shook his head.

"I know what you're thinking about her. Believe me; it's never going to happen." "And what makes you say that?" "She was head over heels for you for _seventeen_ years! And you didn't even care! And there is no way she's going to give you another one of her years." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him but had nothing to say. He looked back at Sakura, once she noticed, she smiled and waved politely.

Naruto watched his friend stare at her. "She was the only one who accepted you with such a passion." Sasuke sighed. "I know I fucked up, do you have to rub it in?" he asked. Naruto gave him a look that said it all.

He went to looking at the woman once again. "Sasuke, you might as well start looking for someone else. Because she pretty much makes it clear that she wants you to stay in the friend zone." Naruto slung an arm around his best friend as they watched Sakura smile and talk with everyone.

**XXX**

They were all sitting around a small tea table telling each other about their missions. Sakura contently listened and asked questions every once in a while, her tiny body next to Sasuke's large one.

He noticed that she was sitting on her legs, her hair reaching the floor, her small and petite hands almost covered completely by the white long sleeved sweater she wore. He realized that no matter what, she would always need protection.

Even if she became the strongest ninja in Konoha, it would never matter because with one hit, she seemed fragile enough to break on the spot. She was always going to need someone there, even though she refused assistance with anything. Sakura felt his eyes on her back as he was lying against the couch, and she found it very uncomfortable.

She hated the feeling of his eyes on her because that's the only thing she felt for the past four hours around her friends. She continued to pretend it didn't matter, but the problem was that it was always going to matter. She finally decided that she wanted to leave. She stood up and said goodbye to everyone, including Sasuke and Ino and Shikamaru's home without another word.

**XXX**

_Nothing more___

to say, nothing interesting here, upon me

Nothing more, no no no nothing special

only trying not to cry

I only think about you, and how stupid I was

to think, to dream that you would come back

_to think that maybe one day you would come back to me_

_nothing more_

_Nothing more to feel, nothing relevant here, upon me___

Nothing more, no no no everything normal

Only trying not to scream

_I only think about you, and how stupid I was___

to think, to dream that you would come back

to think that maybe one day you would come back to me

Nothing more

**To Be Continued**

**Well, this is a story that was inspired by the song called "Nada De Mas" which means "Nothing More" by Belanova above. I hope you enjoyed. I took the time to translate the lyrics so you can understand it because it was in Spanish. Thank You for reading the first chapter. Review if you have the time and favorite if necessary! I love you all! Be posting up soon. I do not appreciate flames by the way.**


End file.
